


Beats and Flowers

by Kolkolkol05



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know, M/M, RoyaltyStuck(?), more pairings to be added later!, never got around to really name the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolkolkol05/pseuds/Kolkolkol05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdoms of Propsit and Derse have been at ends with each other for as long as anyone can recall, but when Prospit offers an agreement of peace, Derse's Queen accepts it rather easily.  Now, Prince Dave of Derse is in the process of getting arranged to be married to Princess Jade of Prospit and the Dark Kingdom Prince isn't too hot on the idea.  Now Dave is trying to sabotage the engagement before it even starts!  And on top of that there's a rather protective knight that doesn't trust a thing Dave does around with the Princess.</p><p>But what if Dave isn't the only one who wants to see the marriage crash and burn?  And what if the source is much closer to home then he might think?</p><p>Original version of this was just an assignment for my creative writing class but ended up branching off into an actual AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There's many ideas I plan to input into this story like incorporating Skaia and the other planets of the kids and trolls. I don't know exactly how its going to turn out but I'll figure that out once I get there. :)
> 
> I don't own any of the characters depicted in this story.
> 
> All rights belong to MSPA and Andrew Hussie.

"I'm to do what?"

At the elegantly furnished dining table, sat a family of blondes, all who were dressed in standard majestic purple gowns and suits, much like the rest of royals seated around them. They appeared to be calm, but a spark seemed to emit through the air, almost as if it was about to strike down anyone that challenged it.

The spark seemed the most apparent from the teen boy, who had stood up stiffly. The boy's face was young, a small amount of childish roundness still peaking through despite the sharp angles of his chin. His slicked back hair shimmered in the light of the dimly lit candles, giving his disturbingly red eyes a haunted sort of look. Those haunted eyes rested on the woman seated across the table. The woman in question sat calmly sipping her glass of wine, obviously unfazed by the boy's outburst.

"I assumed my voice carried just fine, but I suppose if you need to hear again, I'll repeat myself.” It almost seems like she’s chastising the boy. “I have arranged the marriage of you and the Princess of Prospit." The woman went on, now having placed down her glass to give the boy her full attention.

The boy's posture tightened, the subtle bulge of muscles in his arms shifting his tunic slightly. "Is this some kind of joke? `Cause it ain't funny." he hissed, his voice rough and distorted slightly from its original crisp voice by the strain of anger rising.

The woman shoots the boy a sharp look, which caused him to flinch back a bit but he stood his ground and continued to make eye contact. Some of the other royals seated around them have started to notice the disruption at the center table and with a slight head wave from the woman; Dave reluctantly reseats himself; though he still refused to drop his gaze.

"I don't joke about things that could prevent a war between our countries. As a Prince of Derse, you are aware of this, aren't you Dave?" The woman replied, voice carrying an edge.

Dave's hands clenched at the table cloth, but he nodded stiffly at the woman.

"And," the woman continued, "as your queen and mother, I have the right to offer your hand in marriage as a way to bring a peaceful end to our countries feud. After all, our first duty is to serve our people." The Queen finished her explanation, her wine glass now back in her hand.

Dave was tempted to throw his wine glass at his mother.

"Dave, please be calm about this."

Dave looked to his left and saw his sister's stern gaze. She held herself with as much dignity as the Queen, her elegant air was charming as well as intimidating. Had he not grown up with her, he would have failed to see the trace of concern in her eyes. Despite her warning, Dave sent his mother another harsh glare.

"Why do I have to marry some spoiled little princess? Dirk's the next in line for the throne, if we're talking succession than this duty should be his, not mine." Dave bit back, eyes shooting to his older brother sitting next to the Queen.

Unlike everyone seated around the table, Dirk's posture wasn't prim and proper but slouched and laidback. His blonde hair styled into all sorts of odd angles, making him appear achingly rebellious. He’s been sporting this look for about a few months now and it only worried the lower nobles of the family since they fear he would not be straightened up before he inherits the throne.

"The throne was never a variable in this arrangement.” It irked Dave how she made things sound like one of his math workbooks. “The current king of Prospit refused to marry his daughter to any older man. Dirk is three years her senior and can't fulfill that part of the deal. You are the only one in the higher nobility that is fit to marry her. This marriage is not for power but for peace between our two Kingdoms." The Queen smoothly responded.

"And you suspect me to just accept this marriage?" Dave snapped. Dave didn’t want to admit that it sounded like a viable reason to simply hand him over as some pacifier then to end up starting war over more petty differences but he was stubborn and that stubbornness is often said to become his downfall one day. The Queen paused in the middle of her sip before she sighed and put down the nearly empty glass.

"I at least expect you to attempt to act maturely about this." The Queen’s voice suddenly sounds exhausted. Her usually schooled expression wasn't as strong as before, now actually showing how tired the Queen looked. The other teens, save for Dave, switched their gazes over to any other direction then their mother. It was never a good occasion to see the woman so tired, the last time they ever saw her so tired out when she took the thrown only a few years ago after the mysterious disappearance of the last Black Queen. She used to be a quite the happy party goer, never missing a chance to flirt and make friendly talk with other dukes and ladies. Now nobody dares to step towards her in fear of bad retribution and the Queen is left only to drink away her time alone. At this point, the Queen looked so much older than she really was. Dave met his Mother's gaze and faltered.

Dave wanted to backlash at his mother, honest to whatever god was watching over their messed up lives, but to see his mother pull down her wall of indifference for even a moment was a sure sign of things becoming too much for even her and to him, it’d be dick’s move continue batting at her as she is now. Dave lets out an irritated huff and all but knocked his plate of untouched food off the table as he stood.

"Whatever, I'm excusing myself. Night." Dave gruffly stated before stalking out of the dining hall.

________________________________________

 

It would be a few more hours before someone would come to check on the brooding prince. By this time, he had already filled out many of pages in his journal, all littered with simple but meaningful poems. The pages of his work littered the room, some nearly being squashed under the feet that entered through his heavy, padlocked door.

Dave looked up from his notebook to see Rose as she seated herself at the small desk opposite of his bed. Unlike the two older teens of their family, Rose and Dave preferred rooms up in the towers to the ones on the main floor, liking the privacy and solitude it includes.

"If you're here to psychoanalyze my brain than feel free to leave." Dave muttered, returning his gaze back to his notebook.

"I am merely here to inform you that the Princess will be arriving here in about 5 nights. Shall I assume you're going to hide out here until mother makes you present yourself to her? Or will you face up to the responsibility as an heir to the Derse crown?"

While Rose appeared solemn and strictly business, Dave knew better than to take her seriously.

"I thought I said no psychoanalysis of my person?" He replied smartly. Rose's lips quirked into a small smile.

"So you did.” She mused. “But with all that aside, don't you feel it would be better to let some of that anger out than to keep it bottled up?" Rose addressed seriously.  
Dave turned his gaze out to the city outside his window, dodging the question. The purple city below lay bare of citizens, white and black checkered streets deserted as the townsfolk peacefully enjoyed their lives from inside the safety of their homes. While the city was a beautiful sight, legends from centuries past surrounded it with haunting tales of dark creatures hiding in the shadows waiting for naïve children or lonely adults to snatch them away from existence. These stories, be real or made up, often left many allies wary of holding any sort of meeting in the Dark Kingdom.

Then, it hit him.

Dave quickly jumped from his bed and scrambled over to his desk. Rose instinctively moved away from the desk as Dave began to pull out drawing supplies. The fire that appeared in his eye only proved to worry Rose.

"Dave.” Rose warned. “I want to advise you to think out whatever moonstruck task you are about to begin plotting…" But she could already tell that her request fell to deaf ears.

"I suppose that once you start, I cannot hope to stop you.” She crosses towards the door, an action that went completely unnoticed by the boy. “But let me tell you to envision what you’re about to initiate. You must be prepared to take all responsibility for what might come from this incident." Her warnings were met with busy scribbles. Rose sighed and quietly padded fom the plotting Prince's room.

'May the Gods watch over him and the poor soul whom he may cause harm to.' Was her final prayer before she descended down the tower's stairwell.

________________________________________

 

Dave worked well into the night, eyes drooping ever so often. The papers were littered with multiple blueprints of tricks and ideas and Dave felt giddy about their effectiveness despite his tired state. Eventually a loud yawn escaped his mouth and Dave let the pencil roll out of his palm and clatter to the desk.

"A few minutes of rest could do me some good." he muttered out loud, though not making an attempt to actually get up from his seat.

No sooner after, Dave's head drooped until it was resting against the crinkling papers before him and he was fast asleep.

As his dreams surfaced, Dave found himself lying in a field full of blossoms. All sorts of smells and colors surrounded him, making him feel a pleasant amount warmer than he would be awake. He attempted to move his limbs but they failed him and continued to lie at his side uselessly.  
And soon, the figure appeared.

As of lately, his dreams have been plagued by this mysterious figure. It always seemed so blurry to identify specifically even when it was right in front of him and all he could make out was long wavy black hair and eyes that would have made an emerald jealous. He would often try to talk to her but whenever he opened his mouth, she would shake her head at him and he would follow her command instantly. Despite the lack of any actual interaction, Dave found himself entranced by the girl as she would arrange little white flowers (daisy he was pretty sure they were called?) around his body and giggle softly whenever their hands brushed slightly. She seemed so pure and while normally he couldn’t see the draw of innocence, he longed to use his hand to take her dainty ones in his and see her smile at him. After what seemed like hours of him lying there and her flitting around him like a busy bee, Dave could feel sleep being dragged from his body and he would find himself back in his room and in a pool of his own drool.

One day he swore, he will discover who this girl is.

________________________________________

 

The days leading up to the Princess's arrival left the castle in a frenzy to prepare. This worked in Dave's favor. He began to sneak around the corridors setting up all the stuff he needed for his plans, his actions going completely unnoticed by the busy servants and attendants. As the arrival day neared, Dave found himself called to his mother's throne.

He entered the throne room to see the Queen seated elegantly at her ebony throne. She beckoned him forward before she dismissed the guards at her side. The guards quickly exited the room before the Queen relaxed her posture.

"I trust that you have thought this over?" The Queen questioned, eyes searching the Prince's face for any sort of objection.  
Dave held his stoic expression and nodded as slowly as he could attempt with his hidden excitement.

"I have and I believe I must ask you to forgive me for my rash actions prior to now. I'll assure that no hair on the Princess's head will be harmed."  
The Queen and Dave made eye contact with each other for a moment. Both knew that the other was quite aware that Dave wasn’t telling the complete truth but neither looked ready to call the other out. Not yet. 

The Queen pulls on a charming smile, causing Dave’s own to flicker downwards for a millisecond before returning.  
“That’s great news to hear. I am glad that you are acting much more refined and rational about this now.” Dave refused to acknowledge the almost mocking undertone to her praise.

“Thank you, your majesty. I learned from the best.” The Queen smile drops slightly as well, before returning in the same fashion as Dave’s.

“Of course. After all these years of your silly little shenanigans, I almost feared you were never going to be ready to be an adult.”

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall to far from the tree, huh?”

The Queen waves off the comment flippantly and before Dave could properly add on, a loud bell began to chime. The Queen’s guards return and she stands from her seat.

“I must go. There are some final touches the chef wishes for me to oversee. You may see yourself out.” She takes a few steps down from her pedestal to stand a foot aware from Dave. Despite being almost shorter than Dave, he couldn’t help but back away at her mere presence.  
He wasn’t really lying when he said she was the best. 

"But before you depart, I would like to inform you that while the Princess is here, you will be held accountable for her complete safety, so I hope I can trust her to you, hm?" Her request was a threat in essence and Dave knew she was waiting for him to back down and submit to her.

‘Well tough luck, mommy dearest.’ Dave snarked silently.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Her eyes drew into slits and he knew he got one point up on her.

“Well than”, she muses dangerously soft. “I’m glad we have come to an understanding.”

“Same here.” He responds, his voice now almost a whisper.

His ruby eyes meet her magenta ones in a furious stare down and they both knew it was game on from there on out.

________________________________________

 

The citizens watched from their windows as the beautiful carriage trotted by. The next day had finally arrived and the Prospit royalty arrived right on time.  
Dave and his siblings had been forced to wait in the throne room, and Dave was beginning to become extremely antsy as the moment grew nearer. As the throne room doors opened, Dave felt Dirk elbow him.

"Don't pull any stupid stuff last thing we need to do is start another useless war." Dirk muttered, his eyes trained straightforward. Dave smirked a bit as the golden-gowned royals were escorted in. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He was met with another, and harder, jab to his ribcage.

A total of six figures entered, all dressed in an almost dazzling yellow fabric and faces bowed. The Queen stood from her throne and walked towards the royals.

"It is a pleasure to welcome the Prospit royalty to our wonderful country. We trust the trip here was a pleasant one?"

As the Queen conversed with one of the attendants, Dave scanned the small group of royals to locate his supposed fiancée. He spotted the veiled figure quite instantly and all but assured himself that it was her.

"This is my son, Prince Dave. I trust he would wish to meet the Princess?" Dave nearly jumped when his mother suddenly brought up his name. Regaining himself, Dave stepped towards the Prospitarians and gave them his most lavish bow.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Derse. I feel honored by your presence in our city and hope your visit with us is… eventful." Dave's momentary pause didn't seem to be detected by none of the Prospit royals.

“Please, the honor is all ours.” The attendant bowed to the young royal and didn't hesitate to usher the veiled figure forward. Dave could hardly contain his excitement as the Princess was put face to face with him.

"I would now like to introduce you to your fiancée, Prince." The attendant announced, carefully stepping forward to remove the veil. Dave felt his heart's pace pick up, adrenaline filling his veins as the veil was lifted…

And then all of a sudden, his breath caught and time seemed to freeze.

Long wavy black hair.

Eyes that would have made an emerald jealous.

Little white flowers.

The girl under the veil clenched a small bundle of daisies to her chest before reaching out and handing them to Dave with a nervous giggle.

"Please to meet you Prince Dave. I am Princess Jade of Prospit. I hope that this arrangement will work for both our favors."

 

......This suddenly appeared much harder to do.


	2. Her Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's with the strange likeness of the Princess and Dave's dream girl? Will Dave continue on with his plot? Right now, it looks like that's the least of his problem.
> 
> oh and here are the ages of those currently in the story.
> 
> Dave - 16, Rose - 16, Jade - 16, (Alpha) Dirk - 19, (Alpha) Roxy - 18, (Beta) Roxy - around her 40s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story fact: The Dersite Royal Human family is an interesting one. Dave, Rose, Dirk, Roxy, and the Queen weren't the original royal family but the highest ranked family in the royal court before the previous Black Queen disappeared. Those of the missing Queen's family refused to step up to the roll due to a fear of being targeted next which led to the crowning of Roxanne Lalonde Senior.   
> The Queen was originally a Princess of LOPAN who fell in love with the former Dersesite Royal Advisor visiting her country and eventually married him (she was 18 at the time) . She eventually left her Kingdom after that and moved to Derse with her husband, becoming a Duchess in the process. 5 years after the wedding, Roxanne gave birth to Dirk and then Roxy a year after. Her husband passed away suddenly; only three years after Roxy's birth, leaving Roxanne to raise the two children on her own. She eventually meets a Prince visiting from LOHAC who took an instant liking her and her children and they married just 3 months after. She would then give birth to twins Dave and Rose. Once again, the family will be stuck by tragedy when the second husband ends up murdered. Roxy decides to return to Derse after the death, not wishing to bear the looks of pity from either Kingdom. She would then throw herself into Dersite Politics and would gain a reputation as one of Derse's highest regarded royals. She eventually took back the position her first husband had claimed and became an official Derse Royal. The Queen during this reign would go missing and the rest is history.

"Please to meet you Prince Dave. I am Princess Jade of Prospit. I hope this arrangement will work for both our favors." Princess Jade introduced, her dark hair falling from behind her ears to frame her face elegantly.

The Princess lifted the daisies in her hand and Dave instinctively took them.

It wasn't like his brain was working properly right now, right?

The princess was by no stretch, ugly. With the gold fabric of her gown stretched nicely over her figure, the healthy glow her skin acquired from Prospit's sunny atmosphere, and with the almost mystical spark in her emerald eyes, she looked practically godly. She had a small smile gracing her lips and Dave could see the hint of an overbite, but even with that flaw, he honestly didn't feel it took away from any of her unworldlyness.

A small recollection of the girl from his dream flashed across his thoughts for a second before he quickly shook them away.

There was absolutely no way that this girl was his mysterious girl haunting his dreams, chances like that are too small. And when he meant small, they were so fucking small that those chances can just go play on the stupid little kiddy rides because they aren't big enough to ride the rollercoaster that is Dave's thought process.

"… after all, Dave is a thoughtful and helpful boy. You can completely trust him with the Princess."  
Dave's ears picked up the end of his mother's chat. He looked over to see that the Princess and her companions, were faced away from him and directing their attention to the Queen. She appeared relaxed on the surface but anyone looking hard enough could see the worry lines stretching across her forehead. Dave wanted to inquire on what the Queen just said but stopped when an equally golden garmented boy step up to stand by the princess. Dave saw the disapproving glances the Prospitarians were shooting the boy, but it didn't seem like he noticed or cared.

The boy's skin was an ashen sort of grey and the nubby horns atop of his head set him apart from the peachier colored people surrounding him.

'A troll.' Dave mused. And judging by the vicious look he was sending Dave, he could only guess that he didn't believe for a minute whatever the Queen could have just said about the pale skinned prince. The thought that trolls on Prospit were generally nicer than the ones on Derse came and went as the troll refused to lift his menacing glare.

'Both kingdoms could at least say they had one thing in common' Dave noted silently.

Both Kingdoms were both inhabited by humans and trolls. Prospit's lifestyle eased cultural differences and allowed both species to intermingle and even rule together in blissful harmony for centuries. Derse on the other hand, had both species pitted against each other and even to this day, there are two royal families residing with in the kingdom. Luckily for the humans on Derse, the royals on the trolls side these day are pretty lenient and even have tried to patch up some wounds in their relationships.

Now none of them have yet to succeed, but it was a start.

Now while Dave held no real distaste for the other species (`cause Feferi could be an awesome chick to chill with once you got past the fish puns, sharp teeth, and moody fiancée.) but he preferred to stay away from the thicker skinned and more vicious of them whenever possible. And to say that this troll wasn't looking the friendliest was a huge understatement because he looked like if he glared long enough, he could burn a hole in Dave's head.

"We understand perfectly well that the Prince can hold his own; but for the sake of formalities and customs, we strongly demand that her knight be roomed with her or at least with in close proximity." Spoke one of the Prospitarians behind the Princess, her features looking strikingly similar to the Princess, save for the shorter cut to her dark locks. Some of the Dersian nobles in the back gasped, scandalized at the potential bride sleeping with in a room with another man.

"We have no qualms of him sleeping in the same quarters." The Queen replied easily, not even pausing to consider, earning more indignant squeaks from the nobles.

"We thank you, your Majesty." The Prospitarian answered, bowing her head deeply, expertly keeping her cool even as the nobles continued to squawk. The boy (apparently her knight?) seemed to relax the slightest bit at the news but his glare remained fixed on his features and still directed very much at Dave.

The Queen nodded back, her face taking on a small but noticeable smile.

"Speaking of rooming. We have everything prepared in the west wing for your stay. Would you wish to settle yourselves before tonight’s feast? It must have been a tiresome journey."

"Of course. Thank you very much." The girl responded graciously.

"Then please allow my servants to escort you so that you may prepare. But may we steal away your Princess away for a little? I wish to understand a few things about my possible in-law before I make any decisions."

The dark haired girl paused for a moment, weighing her pros and cons before she gave a hesitant head nod to the Queen. The Queen smiled and a spark seemed to ignite inside her. This draws Dave’s attention.

"Then you may go now." The Queen announced happily.

She summoned a few of her guards, quickly dispatching them to lead the Prospit royals away. Dave watched silently as they were ushered out from the main corridor, save for the Princess and the troll. Once their steps had faded into almost nothing down the corridor, the troll seemed to spring to life. He quickly retracted from his position next to Princess Jade, briskly taking a position at least a meter behind her. His head was bowed and finally relieving Dave of his vicious glares. The Princess turned her position to where she was facing the troll. The expression she wore was both confused and curious.

"Forgive my out of turn actions Princess." The troll answered the princess's unspoken question. His voice sounded a bit gruff, like it wasn't used to speaking in the volume it was now. Dave realized that the troll had a point.

The guy had stepped out of line to place himself next to the Princess, which broke a code of Knighthood as far as Dave could remember (A knight, while equal in manhood, was inferior to his master until he is summoned. Or something like that…). The troll appeared to be waiting some form of punishment.  
The Princess surprises Dave by wrinkling her nose a bit in annoyance. "It's fine, you don't have to be such a stiff about it." Her voice was light and held an airy tone that was pleasant on his ears. It reminded him of something close to the wind chimes hanging out in the royal gardens.

The troll surprised Dave (and probably a crap load of royals behind him) when he snorted and even had the nerve to bare his teeth at his Princess.

"I'm not stiff, you're just too much of a pansy to punish me properly." He responded, tone sounded taunting. Princess Jade rolled her eyes at the troll.

"My punishment style is just fine, thank you very much! I don't have to be a demon lord to properly get my point across, unlike some people I know." Her tone suggested teasing, but the troll didn't appear to take it like that.

"Bull shit!” He sneered. “The state of my troops is because they respect the way I treat them!" The Princess snorts this time.

"Please! They just don't want to listen to you bitch at them for an hour because they didn't follow your exact plans or something stupid like that." The Princess bit   
back, her tone becoming defensive.

"Fuck you. My plans are flawless and you can suck my bone bulge for thinking otherwise!" That drew quite a few shocked shrieks from the crowd and if Dave wasn’t as surprised as they were, he probably would have laughed.

The two continued to banter, seemingly blocking out the audience of royals surrounding them. Shouldn't the princess have already punished the boy? Why hasn't she? Was this the way the Prospit Kingdom handled their servants?

"All I'm saying is that if you eased up on them a bit, they might not side with John as much…"

The Princess suddenly paused in her banter, suddenly she seemed to grasp onto reality again and noticed that she was in the presence of others and not just the boy standing in front of her. This, for some reason, irritated Dave. The Princess's hand shot out at the troll and grabbed him by his hair. He squawked indignantly as she forced his head down into a deep bow.

"Please excuse me! You wished to chat with me?" The Princess's questioned sheepishly, cheeks blooming a faint blush, all the while still holding down the troll standing next to her.

The Queen's smile widened as she released a small chuckle at the amusing display.

"Nothing at all. I was just admiring how much of a beauty you are. We are extremely lucky to have caught you before anyone else did." She responded easily, adding a little wink at the end.

The Queen's comment flustered the girl more and caused Dave to raise an eyebrow at his mother. She didn't acknowledge Dave's gaze and instead leaned over to mutter something to one of her attendants. He nodded and quickly retreated from the room. The Queen then turned her attention to Dave, her posture suddenly a little too perfect to sit well with him. His eyes narrowed as her grin seemed to intensify.

'What's that woman up to?' he silently questioned, watching as the Queen beckoned the Princess (and the troll) forward to chat softly and comfortably.

"David?" The Queen spoke, her tone sounding extremely sugarcoated. Dave quelled the urge to correct his mother on her usage of his name. "Please escort Princess Jade and…." The Queen trailed off, shooting the troll a questioning look.

"Karkat Vantas." he grumbled in supply, head no longer in the Princess's grasp but still positioned into a bow.

"…Sir Vantas to their quarters." It wasn't stated as a question or a request but a command that Dave knew he had no choice but to accept.

"Of course… Mother." Dave responded, stressing the word mother as sweetly as possible. The Queen's smile didn't waver, if anything seemed to grow with his response. Dave resisted the urge to drop the smile he had fixed on his features, not giving his mother anymore advantages over him as it was.

"They'll be staying in the chamber down at the east end of the castle. You know that hall quite well right?"

He knew it alright. That hall was where his tower rose up from and with how this was situated, they will end up in the room right off the entrance up to his tower.

"… Of course…" Dave replied, his voice the slightest bit strained with paranoia.

"Well than," the Queen started. "Hop to it! We don't want to make our honored guest late for tonight's festivities."

The Queen gave Dave no time to respond, she simply rose from her throne and with her exit came Dave's small defeat. With the Queen's leaving, the royals in the hall were quick to exit the hall and continue their normal duties. Among the retreating was Dave's brother and sisters. Dirk didn't give Dave a passing glance as he sauntered out, Roxy shot him a lazy thumbs up as she sort of stumbled out (assisted by Dirk of course), and Rose appeared slightly wary of leaving the chamber but didn't put up any fight as she was dragged along by the stumbling Roxy. As the doors closed behind the final royal, echoing loudly within the room, Dave took a moment before he chanced a look at the princess standing a small bit away from him.

His view of her was disturbed by Sir Vantas' sudden maneuvering around her to stand between the Princess and him. Before being questioned for the sudden movement, he dipped into a low and lavish bow.

"Hello your Majesty." He greeted, the word majesty holding a bitter undertone to it. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Sir Karkat Vantas. One and only knight to her excellencey, Princess Jade of Prospit. I hope that you will treat us kindly." The look in Sir Vantas' eye was dark, swirling with a rage that Dave had trouble trying to actually comprehend.

"No problem. I'm sure you had other… matter… on your mind." Dave responded coolly, eyes casually flickering over to the Princess waiting patiently for the two finish introducing themselves. She looked tranquil, a posture eased and relaxed as opposed to her Knight. Dave's eyes were only on her for a moment, but by the time his eyes returned to Sir Vantas, he clearly saw how the troll's eyes had darkened considerable and a scowl etching itself onto his face. Dave hesitantly took a step away from the troll to usher them out of the room. Even as he took the lead in front of the two Prospitarians, Dave couldn't help but notice how Sir Vantas fell into stride right next to the Princess but also standing just as casually between the two of them without it being too obvious.

You are now Prince Dave of Derse and you think you're dealing with a troll who is a little more than just protective of his Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated greatly!


	3. His Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Sir Vantas? Is he more than just protective of Princess Jade? Keep reading and decide for yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Fact: Despite the "prosperity" on Prospit between trolls and humans, the blood caste system still works its way into the Troll royalty. The lowest blood caste of any higher class family on Prospit is teal bloods and a majority of the lower class consist mainly of rust and brown bloods. It doesn't necessarily mean that they are discriminant, but it often makes it harder for the lower class to rise out of the lower class.
> 
> In contrast, Derse's Trollian population relies heavily on the Blood Caste System. Its used by trolls to determine what jobs you'll receive and what rights you can have. Slavery is still legal on Derse, though its much more restricted on the Human side of it, and many yellow, brown, and rust bloods find themselves in it in order to get some form of a decent meal. 
> 
> What's more odd is that, despite the more favorable rights on Prospit for trolls, a majority of the lower bloods live on Derse.

The air seemed thick with tension between the three young adults (though it was only noticed by 2/3 of the group) as they trudged down the corridor. Sir Vantas kept his consistent spot between the two royals, his pulled shoulders and aggressive pace promised nothing but harm should he be handled wrong. Even from his position in the front of the group, Sir Vantas was close enough for him to size up. It hasn’t really occurred to Dave until this moment that Sir Vantas was probably a few good inches shorter than him and on par with the Princess’ height as well. It both irked and amused Dave that such a small guy could hold that much aggression inside him. The Princess seemed pretty used to his angry outburst too if she was able to quell him so easily earlier and this was something that piqued Dave’s interest. He has met many princesses over the years, along with their appointed Knights, and he has yet to meet a Knight who could talk back to his liege without punishment and a Princess who could touch him just as easily without the second thought of people getting the wrong idea.

“Your Kingdom is very lovely. Thank you so much for escorting us to our courters.”

Dave’s musing was broken by the brightening tone of Princess Jade. He turned his head and saw that she was in step with Sir Vantas now, much to his obvious disapproval.

Dave found some entertainment in this information.

“It was no trouble at all. Escorting a beautiful girl like you to your chamber is the least I can do.” Dave emphasized his point by reaching across Sir Vantas to take the Princess’ hand and place a small kiss on it. Princess Jade giggled slightly at the gesture and once her hand was released, waved off Dave.

“I seriously doubt that. But thank you anyway!” She grinned a little and made a point to jab Sir Vantas in the side. “Hey fuckass! Why don’t you move over so that I can talk to Dave here?”

Dave had no idea what to feel more surprised by, the fact that the Princess just cussed out her own Knight or how she just referred to him as just Dave.

“I like my spot right here thank you the fuck much!” He decided on the former.

The Princess wrinkled her nose in irritation before sticking out her foot and catching Sir Vantas’ ankle, causing him to flail to catch his footing. “Bitch!” His screech was met only with Jade’s laughter and teasing.

“Awww! Does the little wiggler need to be taught to walk?” Jade’s face scrunches up into a pout as she tries to pinch Sir Vantas’ cheek before being swatted away.

“My state of balance and lack of motor skill must obviously hail from my great descendant then! Yes, I am talking about the elusive “Fuck you” from the darkest slums of Rude Gesture City. I will now demonstrate our national anthem while holding the gesture of my people.”

“You descend from Prospit silly!” Soon after, the three are met with a few maids waiting outside the two Prospitarians room to begin preparing Jade for the night’s banquet.

“You make sure Kanaya gets in here before I start dressing, alright?” Her tone made it seem like Sir Vantas was doing her a favor, not taking orders.

“Yeah, yeah” he snorts his reply. “I’m not completely unreliable.” The Princess isn’t fazed by the lack of enthusiasm and instead turns to Dave and curtsies to him.

“I will be taking my leave now. Thanks you very much, Your Majesty.” It didn’t sit too well with Dave when Princess Jade spoke to him so formally, heck! She spoke less formally with his mother earlier!

“Call me Dave.”

It surprised Dave himself when he had uttered those words. Why did he suddenly care that she spoke to him like a stranger? Wasn’t he one anyway? Dave is ready to take it back but waits a moment to gauge Jade’s reaction. Princess Jade’s looks taken back by the request but almost instantly springs back with a hearty grin, causing a rather warm feeling to come grow in Dave’s chest.

“Sure Dave! Take care!” The way she said his name this time seemed very familiar; Like she’s known him for awhile. Before he could inquire on it, Jade is spotted and pulled away the impatient maids. She stumbled slightly as she waves happily back at the two boys, bringing a slight amused smile to Dave’s face.  
Sir Vantas only grumbles a bit at the gesture and Dave couldn’t help but add a chuckle. This caught Sir Vantas’ attention immediately.

“What’s so funny?” He grumbles, no longer hiding his distaste with the Princess gone. Dave doesn’t retreat this time and instead shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly.

“Nothing really. Just thinking how much fun this stay is gonna be with you around.”  
Both caught the meaning behind Dave’s words and their gazes meet. Dave’s bright red eyes clash with the black on yellow ones of Sir Vantas, like iron heating and cooling. 

“I doubt our senses of humor are going to match up.” Sir Vantas finally growls. Dave could hear the faint giggling of the Princess from the room behind him and he lets his eyes flicker over to the door to let the Knight now exactly what he was thinking. Sir Vantas practically snarls when Dave lets a grin slide onto his face.

“I know.”

 

Be the Knight:

 

You are now the Knight and you just watched the Prince of Douche saunter off down the hall looking like he runs the whole fucking show here.

Which, by the way, is a bunch of hoofbeast shit.

You didn’t trust that guy from the moment you laid eyes on him. His weird red eyes seemed to glow like some sort of night lurking monster and with this kingdom’s reputation; you wouldn’t put it past him yet. Something about his aura didn’t seem right with you and you noticed how the Queen seemed to be almost at ends with him too. You’re not sure what the guy’s trying to pull but you’re going to make sure that Jade gets the least involved. After all, she’s your….

“Karkat. Would you perhaps help me carry these bags in before my arms have to be surgically removed?”

You turn to see one of your more sane companions trudge into your view, all the while holding a rather alarmingly large pile of garment bags and suitcases.

“Jegus fuck Kanaya!” You’re quick to catch a few of the falling cases before they hit the floor. “What are you trying to do? Bring in everyone’s luggage in one go?” You help her ease the stuff down to the floors before she stretches her arms blissfully.

“Just the Princess’.” She replies bluntly. You sigh and shake your head.

“I’m only going to guess that her Lusii managed to sneak in a fuck ton of dresses before she noticed.” You always wondered about that former king and his crazy antics.

“You never did explain fully how I managed to find freshly made cakes and multiple notes written with an alarm amount of ‘I’M SO PROUD OF YOU’ in Jade’s closet.”

“Shenanigans. That’s really all there is to say on the matter.”

You help Kanaya pull the luggage towards the room doors, though you are mindful to keep a fair distance away…

“Is Jade still forbidden you from entering her quarters after what happened last time?” You can’t help the flush that crawls onto your face. You duck your head to hide the color.

“How in the name of baby Jegus would I have known that she had chosen that very moment to start undressing?! Shouldn’t they make signs for that? They probably sell pretty well: ‘DO NOT ENTER! NAKED FEMALE BEYOND THIS POINT!’.”

“Wouldn’t that counterproductive in most cases?”

“The fuck if I would know.”

The two of you dump the last of the luggage by the door before Kanaya ushers you to follow her. You shuffle around the corner and out of sight of Jade’s room before Kanaya speaks again. 

“You have something on your mind. Care to share?” 

While Kanaya isn’t really your Moirall, she definitely comes in close second as person you can spill your guts to.

“I don’t trust that guy.”

“And by guy, I can assume the Prince?” Kanaya noses in. You ignore her and continue.

“He’s so full of himself and is practically slobbering all over her.” You continue to rant.

“And by her, you mean Jade?”

“Who’s telling the story?” You snap.

“You are, albeit poorly worded.” You tell her to fuck off.

“He’s up to something Kanaya. And one way or another, I’m gonna find out what it is.” You can already see how ready she looks to auspisticize between you and the   
Prince of Douche but luckily, a servant begins calling for Kanaya for her assistance with Jade. Kanaya looks the slightest bit irritated by the interruption, but follows the servant willingly. Once out of sight, you release a loud sigh. You’re finally alone after so many days of being hauled around by everyone and their mothers getting everything ready for this pathetic excuse of an engagement party.

You can feel yourself heat up with anger. Why did Jade actually talk the King into arranging her marriage to that asshole? Why did she want to on top of that? And why the fuck did it piss you off to this extent?! 

You take a calming breath to ease the rising anger.

She’s left a lot of questions in your head in the past seven years (where a majority of them still remain unanswered) but the one’s she’s been rising in the past few days are probably the most frustrating yet.

“Karkat? Karkat, I know you’re out there! Get in here and start getting ready!” You can’t really stop the small smile the makes its way onto your face. Geez, this human sure knows how to make a guy feel~

“Move it fuckass!!” Comes another shout, though it sounds much more amused now.

“Fuck off! I’m coming! Don’t need to get your panties in a twist!” You hear her snicker.

“Cause you would know!” Cue the angriest of flushes (really! It is angry!) 

“ONE TIME GODDAMINT! ONE TIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This avalanche of chapters isn't done yet! >:D


	4. Their Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> Andrew Hussie and MSPA have those rights!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Fact: Despite Kanaya's fame in Prospit, she actually comes from LORAF (Land of Rays and Frogs) as the daughter of the Ruling Family's closest advisor. Her ancestors have maintained the teachings of the Signless, a legendary Prophet from many centuries ago when trolls still resided on their original planet Alternia, and have kept an almost pure way in her life. Due to her rare jade colored blood, Kanaya is bares the responsibility of keeping the Mother Grub protected and in healthy condition.
> 
> Story Fact 2: The Mother Grub resides in the Republic of Skaia, proclaimed neutral grounds between all the Kingdoms. Trolls in every Kingdom are generally giving a quota of bucket fillings they need to supply the Mother Grub with. It's not against the law to not refuse to fill a pail but when quotas aren't met, the revenue in those kingdoms goes down since its often used to trade with Skaia and its rich resources.

The hall was alit with activity when Dave enters that night. Many Dersite royals are scattered around the room conversing and dancing joyously as the orchestra plays quietly in the background. He was also met with the site of a few Prospit royals conversing amongst them as well, their vibrant hued robes sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the Dersites’ gothic decorated ones.

“So you decided to join the party, little brother?” slurs a familiar voice. Dave turns his head to see Roxy leaned up against the stairwell with her leg hiked up and her eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive way.

She was dressed to kill. Her gown accentuates her curves with its skin tightness and the slit down the side left a delicious view of the creamy skin she has to offer to onlookers. The neckline was obviously cut to accent her bust but also to draw attention to the dark purple pendent resting there. Dave notes how many of men in the room have been eyeing Roxy as she stood in her rather promiscuous pose and made a casual move to grab his sister’s wrist and walk her over by the windows to talk more privately and away from peeving eyes.

“Can’t let you have all the fun now, can we?” He jokes, casually grabbing a wine glass from a passing servant and handing it to Roxy. She accepts it and takes a practiced sip before her eyes draw to the staircase behind Dave.

“It definitely seems like it.” Roxy murmurs amusedly, gesturing for Dave to turn around. Dave is met with the sight of Jade descending the stairs with her hand clasped in Sir Vantas’.

“She sure knows how to impress a crowd, doesn’t she?” Roxy muses appreciatively and you can’t help but agree.

Jade’s gown is more layered than Roxy’s but much shorter in length, revealing the expanses of her shapely legs to the crowd. It was strapless as well and Dave could hear much appreciation from the crowd for the site (A site he wasn’t complaining about either). She wasn’t in gold like the rest of the Prospitarians either, much to Dave’s surprise, and instead was dressed in black with a deep emerald sash tied loosely around her waist for a splash of color.

Dave let his eyes roam along the Princess’ body and he whistles lowly in appreciation.

Dave’s ogling is interrupted by Roxy draping herself over his shoulders and giggling knowingly.

“My my my~,” Roxy snickers. “Someone seems to like what he’s seeing.”

Dave smirks and reaches behind him to ruffle Roxy’s hair. “What can I say? I have to be dead not to like.” He replies. Roxy swats Dave’s hand away and grins back at the staircase.

“I guess that goes for all men, huh?” Roxy gestures to Sir Vantas standing next Jade.

Sir Vantas is just as gussied up with his golden robes fitted tightly to highlight the lean muscles bulging against the fabric that the knight has obtained from his hard training. A harness also lays tied against his hip with an intimidating and deadly sickle fastened to it for easy access. The ladies of the court certainly seemed to appreciate the view, what with the giggling and flirty looks they were shooting him. The knight didn’t seem to notice the looks and instead had his eyes focused solely on the Princess at his side.

“Please rise to welcome our honored guest, Princess Jade of the Prospit Kingdom!” The Queen announces, who has stood from her seat at the center table. She ushers Jade towards her. Jade nods her head to Sir Vantas, who in turn, nods back and slowly finishes their descent to the floor.   
Sir Vantas leads Jade towards the Queen; hand never releases her until Jade stops to address her. By this point, the crowd has already disbanded and was back to enjoying the party, leaving the Queen and Jade to chat politely in peace. Dave can see how Sir Vantas is standing idly for the Princess to finish her chat but also seemed the slightest off put with just standing there.

Dave grins and moves towards the table. Almost instantly does Sir Vantas senses his approach and turns to him with a dark look, for which Dave ignores. Sensing his arrival a moment later, the Queen and Jade cease their chat to see Dave approaching them. Jade smiles brightly at his approach.

“Good evening Dave! It’s a lovely evening isn’t it?” Jade steps forward and curtsies politely to Dave. He sees his mother’s eyes light up in curiosity with the Princess’ lack of a formal greeting but he ignores it. Dave hears Sir Vantas snort unimpressed in the background. Dave fixes his best charming smile on her, eliciting another snort from the knight.

“I think I see something more lovely tonight.” He replies flirtatiously, smoothly taking Jade’s hand and pecking it like before but this time letting his lips linger on her skin for a second longer than necessary. Jade’s face is more flushed this time then last time and Dave feels a sense of triumphant over it. He takes a look out of the corner of his eye to see Sir Vantas’ seething where he stood, his clawed hands clenched tightly in a weak attempt to ease some of the anger from his system. Dave debates on the idea of not letting go of the Princess’s hand but decides against it should the knight’s death clench begin to draw blood.  
“Well you can thank my lovely dresser for my look than.” Jade insists modestly. “Kanaya Maryam. She’s one of Prospit’s most renowned designers and her work is simply the best I’ve ever seen.”

“My Majesty, I beg of you, you speak too highly of me.” A voice cuts in smoothly.

The group turns their attention to the newly arrived troll. This one is female and her jade colored irises contrast rather nicely with the yellows of her eye. Her bright gold gown makes it obvious that she’s of Prospit descendent. Her short hair is styled in elegant spikes that frame her face, reminding Dave of a porcelain doll’s perfection. Her expression is serene and composed but there’s a faint green hue on her cheeks that suggests that she enjoys the compliment she’s received. The Princess doesn’t waste any time dragging Kanaya into the group. Kanaya smiles politely at Dave and the Queen and gives a slight bow to them.

“Thank you very much for allowing our stay in your lovely home.” Kanaya thanks formally only to be met with the Queen’s loud laughter.

“Not at all!” She proclaims loudly. Dave flinches slightly when he hears a slight slur in her words. Guessing by the number of glasses now scattered on the table, the Queen was more than a tad tipsy. “No need to be so formal. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t have to be so stiff. Just relax and enjoy the festivities like everyone else!” 

She continues drunkenly.

The Queen pulls Kanaya to her side in a sloppy attempt to make the girl relax. The troll’s complexion quickly turns a darker shade of jade in embarrassment but she doesn’t pull herself from the Queen’s grasp. Dave expects Jade to make an attempt to rescue her servant from his mother’s drunken grasp but is surprised once again by her staying where she is with a grin on her face and giggling like there’s some secret joke that only she knows.  
The situation is interrupted by the music eventually dying off and the crowd clapping for the exiting orchestra. They’re replaced by a quartet of Dersite royal officials. They don’t look friendly, save for the shortest of them carrying an oboe, and each looks like he could probably pull a weapon on you if you don’t approach them right. The Queen sighs happily.

“Ah, these boys are known to be some of our greatest musicians on this side Derse. Their music just takes a hold of your soul~ oh I simply have to dance. Come Ms. Maryam! Let’s amuse ourselves with a dance or two.” Before the girl could spout a protest of any sort (though she didn’t seem all that unwilling) the Queen was already halfway across the dance floor with the girl still wrapped in her arms. 

The music starts up on a much more sensual and gut wrenching note then the previous pieces and Dave could feel the deep bass strumming thumping inside his chest. He lets himself relax into the music. He’s not really picky about his music but Dave has found himself more drawn to the deeper pitched and sensual rhythms (“Ya, drop that bass.”). He looks over to see Jade watching the musicians with avid fascination and awe. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“What’s with the face? Never heard this kind of music before?” He asks, mentally kicking himself for how it came out more rudely than he intended. Jade doesn’t really seem to notice the tone because she only grins and looks sheepish.

“Actually yeah!” She admits, her eyes flickering between Dave and the band in some attempt to keep her attention on both. “I mean, I’ve heard all these instruments before but never quite played like this! It’s pretty cool!” She asserts her statement by hollering with the rest of the crowd when the Pianist succeeds at playing this difficult refrain in the song that flows sweetly into the other instruments entrances.

Her genuine interest in the music tugs at something inside Dave’s chest. He takes a quick look at Sir Vantas. He appears more focused on the band playing, steeling Dave for his next decision. Dave holds out his hand to the Princess, who looks back at him inquiringly. Assuring himself he has her full attention, Dave tilts his head slightly and smiles.

“May I ask a lady to dance?” He questions, keeping his voice low and inviting. Almost like he was slapped, Sir Vantas snaps his focus back to the two royals. 

“Are you sure you’re well enough to dance?” Sir Vantas protest quickly. “Remember you still have a condi~” The Knight’s statement stops short of finishing when Jade shoots him a sharp look.

Jade composes herself and smiles at Dave, leaving him wondering what the Knight was going to say.

“That sounds fun!” Jade chimes cheerfully. She takes Dave still outstretched hand and interlace their fingers. Before Dave could drag Jade off she turns to Sir Vantas.

“You,” She starts sourly. “You’re free to mingle as you please. Eat, chat, heck; dance with someone! I know I’ve seen some girls looking at you.” She giggles abruptly again like another joke just came up. Sir Vantas scowls at her, but Dave can spot the slightest red hue dusting his cheeks.

“…As you wish, Your Majesty.” He grumbles after a moment of hesitation.

He shoots Dave a warning glare before turning and making a beeline for the buffet table.

Once Sir Vantas was a good ways away from the two, Dave takes Jade’s hips in his hands and leads her onto the floor with other dancing couples. The song switches into something faster and energetic and the couples on the floor draw closer to their partners, this including Dave and Jade. Dave finds that Princess is a quick learn and soon has her body swaying in perfect synch with his. Her arms eventually find their place around Dave’s neck and soon the two are pressed chest to chest.

“You’re dancing is pretty different then what I’m used to on Prospit but it certainly is something I can grow accustomed to!” The Princess exclaims happily. Dave subconsciously lets one of his hands trail up to the middle of Jade’s back to pull her more flushed to his form. She doesn’t protest to the rearrangement and instead lets her hands trail down until they rest comfortably on his upper chest.

“Well our music’s the shit so I can’t blame you all and up and wanting to listen to it some more.” Jade gives him a strange look before a little smile quirk on her lips.

“I never would have guessed you were able to speak like that from the way you talked earlier.” The Princess jokes. Dave lets a chuckle escape his lips.

“Well we’re all capable of some pretty incredible shit if we put our minds to it. Look at you. You’re dancing like a pro and no one would have guessed you never heard of a tango in your life until today.” To prove his point, Dave lifts Jade up, to which she is quick to fall into a spin as soon as she lands. She giggles a little breathlessly as Dave pulls her in a tad closer than before.

“I guess you have point.” She pants back, grasping Dave a tad more tightly. Despite the breathlessness of her voice, her eyes hold much mirth, like there’s a double meaning to her statement. Dave can’t really explain it, but he feels this strange sense of challenge in her words and soon he’s guiding them to the center of the floor.  
She allows Dave to speed up their feet’s pace as the music begins to crescendo. As the climax begins to edge nearer, Dave draws up Jade’s leg as he dips her backwards. Her leg feels like how they look, smooth and perfect. He trails his fingers up the slightest bit, earning him a gasp from the Princess. 

His mouth draws up into a smirk at the reaction, earning himself a scowl from Jade. She quickly retaliates by shooting up and following with a few intricate dance steps to slip out of his grasp and lead him into a lavish spin. Not to be undone, Dave is quick to draw her back to his flush and lead her back into a battle of dominance. Soon the crowd thins out until the two teens were the only ones left on the floor. Dave could sense the stares boring into his back but he couldn’t bring himself to really care. The song finishes with a flourish and the two royals are left panting and clutching at each other for some stability. The crowd burst into applause for the two dancers but neither paid them any mind as Dave leads Jade out to the balcony to catch some fresh air. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

When the cool air hits his face Dave lets out a relieved sigh as he loosens the strings on his dress robes to let some of the cool air hit the skin overheated underneath. Jade takes the moment to rearrange her dress, which got hiked up during Dave’s little exploration.

“That certainly was some fun!!” Jade giggles pleasantly as she takes to leaning up over the edge to catch the passing breeze. Dave grunts his agreement, finally opting to take off his jacket to quicken the cooling process.

“Yeah.” Dave mutters absentmindedly as he watches Jade pull out a few of the pins from her now mussed hair to her hair pool around her shoulders. She shakes it out a little with a happy sigh, giving her an almost elfish appearance with the tiny smile that adorns her lips. Another flash of his mystery girl comes and goes across his brain before the thought is interrupted by Jade leaning over to rest her forehead against his shoulder. She sighs pleasantly and cuddles closer to Dave in an attempt to get comfortable.

‘Cute.’ Dave silently muses as a smile begins to make its way onto his face.

“Someone up past their bedtime?” Dave jeers half-hearted at her, this time really laughing when Jade grumbles against his arm and jabs him in the ribcage.

“It’s just the excitement of the party catching up with me.” Jade insist sleepily, her point only being weakened by the yawn she lets out a moment later.

“Sure, whatever you say.” Dave replies sarcastically, catching the Princess by the waist and pulling her to his chest snugly. He smirks when her eyes widen at the close proximity. Her open expressions were something he was coming to like, along with how her eyes sparkled and darkened with his advances.

In fact, he was starting to like a lot of things about the Prospit Princess.

He let his hands creep down her legs, drawing goose bumps to her feverish skin. Dave was awarded with a few gasp and a chocked moan as his hands dragged up the hem of her dress to feel the soft skin under there. 

So smooth. Soft. Warm and…… Hard and cold?

Dave’s hands stop dead in their exploration of the Princess legs as his hands brush something fastened to the upper thigh of the Princess.  
It feels cold, though not necessarily icy. Gripping it slightly harder, he notes that it’s metal and handheld. Furrowing his brows, Dave wets his lips before finally speaking. 

“Jade.” Dave finally asks his voice soft.

“Yeah?” Jade replies feebly. Dave continues to feel up the cold thing he’s discovered.

“What is this?” Jade fidgets nervously before answering.

“A gun.”

Silence.

“…Why?” Dave inquires slowly, his hands now slowly withdrawing from under the dress. Jade giggles sheepishly.

“You can never be too prepared is what my Grandpa always says.” She explains, now nervously worrying the hem of her dress.

Dave takes a moment to let it sink in. The Princess has had a gun on her all night and probably had one on the day they met too. His original verdict of her being oblivious to her surroundings and slightly helpless had all but dissolves with this new piece of information. Before he could even get more information about the gun from the Princess, he is interrupted with some noise escaping from inside the hall that draws Jade back inside, forcing him to follow.  
The two are met with one more Prospit uniform mingling inside the party. Jade’s reaction is instantaneous.

“John!” She blurts out as she all but charges the newcomer.

The guy turns around just in time to catch Jade in a tight hug. Dave sees a striking resemblance between Jade and this guy John. When Jade finally releases John, his attention turns to Dave. He smiles and gives a chuckle.

“I hope my sister hasn’t caused you too much trouble during her first day of arrival?” Jade huffs as if offended and sticks her tongue out at John childishly, which he returns in kind. Dave grins at the display.

“Well now that you mention it…” Dave is interrupted by Jade covering his mouth in attempt to stop whatever he might spill about earlier. Dave can only chuckle as Jade shoots him a warning look. John doesn’t get it but doesn’t bother digging deeper.

“Well I apologize for my late arrival.” John chortles apologetically. “I had a few last minute preparations for a project we’re going to be putting into play in Prospit soon.” Dave catches how John doesn’t reveal any information about his “project”.

They might be looking for peace between their two countries but peace does not go hand in hand with trust.

“Of course, happens to all of us.” Dave replies assuredly. Jade cuts in by shoving herself between the two men.

“So are you staying with us?” Jade presses eagerly. John shakes his head sadly.

“I can’t.” he replies regretfully. “Dad has me on extra etiquette lessons this week because of that “mishap” last week. I leave first thing in the morning.” The way John emphasizes “mishap” makes Dave believe that it was far from a mishap. Jade pouts sadly at the answer but quickly drops the frown into a smile.

“Well you’re here right now so I guess its fine for now.” Jade reasons happily, earning her hair ruffle from John.

“That’s the spirit!”

Soon the music draws to an end and the quartet saunters off the stage. Dave catches John eyeing the piano longingly.

“You play?” Dave inquires, catching John off-guard.

“Ah? Oh! Well yes actually! I wouldn’t say the best since I haven’t had a chance to practice in a while but I think I could strike something up if given the chance.” John babbles nervously.

Dave eyes John for a moment before gesturing to the piano.

“Then could you honor us with a performance?”

John’s eyes light up at the offer and he doesn’t waste any time getting on the stage and in proper playing position. His fingers stroke against the keys slightly to get a feel for them and not a moment longer does he launch himself into a fast pace piano sonata. The crowd goes silent as John’s playing continues, completely enraptured in the haunting melody he makes the keys sing. At one point during the piece, it sounds like the song was winding down only to pick up again and start back up at a much more frantic pace than before. John’s fingers fly across the keys in a manner that seems almost too fast for human or troll comprehension. It was beautiful, not a note out of place, but what caught Dave’s attention more was John’s complete change of attitude. His expression that was set in a goofy looking grin earlier was now set in a serious but serene smile. 

“You know he’s next in line to be King.”

Dave turns his head to see Jade with her eyes trained on John playing and a sad smile on her face. He raises an eyebrow and darts his eyes over to John than back to Jade.

“…Really?” He questions. Jade nods.

“Yeah,” she replies. “He’s only been crowned heir for about four years now but he’s really starting to take it really seriously.” Jade releases a small sigh as John finishes the song and takes a joking bow. “It just a little sad though that both of us are so busy now that we can’t even see each other like we used to.” Jade looks visibly deflated now and it made Dave a tad uncomfortable.

He can handle anger, flirting, happy-to-the-brink-of craziness, all emotions revolving around them; but give Dave a sad depressed anyone and he’ll ollie out like no one’s business. He attempts to put his hand on her shoulder very gently, but it turns out more like the creepy councilman at the town meeting house who makes it his job to make intimate chat with the youngsters. It draws a small giggle from Jade so it wasn’t a complete failure but Dave had to fight back the red that wanted to climb up his body. 

Dave shifts his focus to John, who is now making his way off the stage. Instead of heading back towards them, John makes a beeline for Sir Vantas, who is currently slumped at table on the farther side of the floor. Upon seeing the heir approach, Dave watches as an array of emotions flicker on and off Sir Vantas’ face like surprise, distain, and finally relief. John greets the troll by smacking his back happily, only causing the troll to sputter back angrily as he shields his back from further assault. John and Sir Vantas exchange a few words before John grins slyly and pulls out a red envelope. The reaction it draws out of Sir Vantas is instantaneous. Sir Vantas sweeps forward and snatches the parchment from John’s hand. Dave raises an eyebrow as the Knight’s face scrunches up as he reads the equally red letter paper. If Dave hadn’t been watching, he would have missed the smile that crossed his face before it dissolved at John’s laughing.

Judging by how lighter Karkat looks after reading the note, Dave has a feeling that letter wasn’t a business call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter up soon so hopefully you've enjoyed what I've written so far!
> 
> Comments, questions, and concerns are welcomed!


	5. His Sucky Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! I apologize for not updating in such along time, I have no excuse other than being lazy as fuck. My sister finally threatened me into finishing this chapter so here it is!
> 
> I own nothing in this story other than the idea for the AU.
> 
> All characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story fact: Prospit is currently being governed by King Harley. King Harley is nearing his late eighties and still has the energy to go out and hunt and visit many forest preserves throughout the kingdom. His wife passed away a few decades back and has two sons, Johnathan Egbert and Scott Crocker. Both sons take their wives names as an act of withdrawing their rights to the throne. Mr. Crocker is the first to have a child, and because of this, that makes Jane Crocker the rightful heir to the throne. This was something the King accepted until John and Jade were born three years after Jane. John, while younger, was made the heir due to the fact that he was the first born Prince and Prospit laws states that the throne falls to eldest female if there is no male heir. Jane didn't know of this story until she was older and once she saw how she lost her right to the throne simply because she wasn't a boy, she began to work her way into Prospit politics. She currently is a representative of The Female Labor Union of Prospit (F.L.U.P.) and has been a large driving force in equal pay for female workers across the Prospit Kingdom.
> 
> Story Fact 2: Prospit and Derse originally owned Skaia until a revolt in the region forced both countries out of it. Skaia has risen to amazing power in the last fifty years after its independence and rumor has it that Derse still holds bitter feelings over losing Skaia. Prospit and Skaia have actually forged a strong trade market between each other and each have signed a pact to provide aid should either be threatened.

Dave watches the chalk board and Carapace in front of it mindlessly. He currently sits in the middle of his morning lessons in the royal library. With mountains of books stacked sky high to fill the endless rows of shelves, its size dwarfs the dozen of desks Dave found himself in. Despite his best effort, the tutor’s words weren't quite connecting in his brain. Normally, he would be pretty cool with paying attention to his lessons but today, he couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes open.  
It’s been four days since the night of the welcoming feast and Dave’s found that since then, the lower nobles sure knew how to occupy his every waking moment. He continues to get inquiries about his possible engagement to the Prospit Princess. On top of that, the Queen didn't seem to have any qualms with dragging Dave from the warm comforts of his bed before the sun’s first rays every morning since and having him attend meetings with her advisers and then leaving him to the mercy of them all.

And above all, Dave finds that whatever free time he manages to receive after those meetings, he has to surrender to “entertaining” the princess. Which, in itself, isn't much of a bad thought but with Sir Stick-up-his-ass hovering over them constantly, he can hardly find a time to actually have a full conversation with the princess without starting a squabble with the knight. 

Add all that up and you have a perfect recipe for Exhausted Prince. 

“David? The answer?”

Dave slowly lifts his head. The tight lipped frown the tutor was sending him strongly implies she doesn't take to his spacing out too well. Her foot begins to tap impatiently.

“Well?” 

“Uh…” Congrats Strider. Solid A+ answer.

Dave shifts his eyes over to his left. There sat his other three siblings. All of them had paused in their note taking to watch Dave’s predicament. Rose was the closest and Dave shoots her a look, hoping she clue him in. One of her sharp eyebrows lifts inquiringly, though her mirthful eyes reveal she already knows his question.  
‘Help a bro out.’ Dave mentally demands. Rose mockingly puts her hand to her chin for a moment, as if she was really contemplating her answer, before smiling pleasantly and giggling girlishly.

Dave could practically hear the ‘Not going to happen dear brother. Nice try though.’ in her eyes.

‘Bitch.’ He mentally grumbles.

The teacher sighs impatiently, obviously no longer interested in Dave’s lack of an answer. Carefully replacing the piece of chalk back on the board, the Carpace gives Dave a withering look. “Since some of us are appearing to be having trouble following the lesson today,” Dave shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Take an hour for silent study while I go prepare the supplies for today’s chemistry lab. A lab, I expect you to be more focused on.”

The teacher gave the four royals one last pointed look before sauntering out of the library.

“What seems to weighing on your mind?”

Dave looks up to see Rose standing with her eyebrows quirked and the remainders of her earlier amusement still gracing her lips. Dave snorts.

“So you can get answers from me but not the other way? There’s certainly no double standard in that.”

“Obviously.” Rose snarks back as she easily slides into the unoccupied chair next to Dave.

“Well sorry to break it to you sister dearest, but these lips don’t kiss and tell.” Dave retorts smartly. Rose smirks.

“Blood is thicker than water.” She adds teasingly. Dave returns the smirk in earnest.

“True but water goes down easier.” Rose snorts this time.

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“You don’t have a say in this. It obvious to everyone that you have virgins locked up in the stables just waiting for you to come and use their sweet and pure life nectar for your creepy midnight feasts.” Dave rattles off bluntly.

Rose’s eye only grow more mischievous.

“Virgins are far too simple. Mass murders and prostitutes is where it’s at.”

A loud groan passes through Dave’s lips unwillingly, drawing the full attention of all of his siblings. Dave’s eyes sting with the force of trying to keep open and he groans and lets his head roll back to rest on the back of the chair.

“Good god, I can’t even take you seriously right now. So fucking sleepy…” Dave whines, earning an eye rolling from Rose and muffled laughter from Roxy.

“The horrorterrors haven’t been any busier than any other time of the year, so if it doesn't concern those visions, can I conclude that it has something with Ms. Jade?”  
Dave doesn't raise his head to properly see Rose’s expression, but he knows she knows she’s hit the mark right on.

Well sort of.

Ever since the Golden Kingdom’s arrival, his dreams have been absent of his mystery girl. On a more positive note, he’s finally able to move his body with in the dreams and explore the scene. The normally quiet field was alive with buzzing and chirping from the happy little critters and the tall grass stretches far out into the horizon. It was something right out of one their mother’s fairy tale books that she used to read to Dave when he was only a little kid. Even after awakening from the happy dreams, Dave still feels like he can faintly hear the happy squawks of content animals and the far off sound of splashing water in busy rivers.  
Couple his late nights, early mornings, heavy schedule, and annoying royal pains in his ass and Dave has the perfect recipe for fed up Prince.

He’s just getting a whole book of new recipes, isn't he?

“Let’s just say, if I olly out the window any second now, you’ll know that I only did it to save you.”

Rose’s lips twitch down slightly at Dave’s cynical response, but decide against prying any further and opt to return to her own seat. Feeling like the subject has been dropped for now, Dave returns to relaxing his tired body against the chair…

THWACK!!

Only to gain a thump to the back of his head.

Dave springs up from his seat and turns to see his teacher resting her hands at her side; one notably has a wooden ruler in it, and giving him a far too friendly smile. “Since we’re prepared now, we can move onto the lab.” Her smile gains a slight smug undertone to it. “I’m sure you all are in top form.”

Dave bites back a groan and flops into his seat and lets his head flop against the wood of the table. He hears Rose’s girlish giggle penetrate the air.

“Window too far brother?” Her voice is far too mocking for his liking.

“My opinion has changed. None of you deserve my mercy.” Dave grumbles back, letting his eyes close despite the whack he receives for it.

‘Fuck you all, sleep is giving me a lesson in how to not give a fuck and I’m fucking passing this lecture with flying colors.’

\----------------------------  
Despite the extra lessons Dave was assigned to finish for falling asleep, the rest of the morning passes by pretty quickly. When Dave leaves the library, he’s greeted with the sight of Sir Vantas trudging down the hall. The slow pace he has suggest he isn't too happy and that strikes Dave’s interest. Sir Vantas’s eyes lift to lock with Dave’s and a scowl quickly envelopes his face.

“What the hell are you staring at?” He snaps. 

Dave smirks. He can’t stand the knight when he’s hovering and watching him interact with the Jade, but he instantly came to enjoy getting a rise out of the troll whenever the Jade’s back is turned. This wasn’t any exception.

“Is that anyway to speak to a prince?” The prince responds, naturally gifted royal snootiness slipping into his voice easily. The Knight snorts in disbelief and bares his teeth at the amused prince.

“We both know that’s bullshit so drop it. So I’ll ask again, nook gobbler. What the hell are you staring at?” Dave further patronizes the knight by simply shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

“I just noticed that my future fiancé isn't with you. You seem to enjoy trailing like her a puppy so it was a just an odd to see you alone.” Dave lets the words hang in the air and could see the troll’s eyes darken angrily.

Dave’s made an observation that whenever words related to marriage were said around the knight; he tended to act much more aggressively than normal. Dave watches the knight’s fingers twitch towards the sickle at his waist before clenching tightly into a fist.

He’s also noticed that the knight gets really fired up whenever he applies himself into the equation of marriage.

“It’s my duty to protect her from things that could potentially harm her, whether she knows it or not.” Vantas replies, his voice tightly controlled. Dave snorts and gets an angry snarl in response.

“It sure seems a bit more than that.” Dave replies, voice holding a challenge. 

Truth be told, Dave’s curiosity was getting the best of him now. Ever since the opening feasts, the knight’s interaction with Jade was almost too friendly for his taste. During the rare times he actually makes it through a whole conversation with the Princess, Dave finds her good company and a complete sweetheart. During the second day of continuous meetings and accompany his mother with other nobles, when Dave showed up to entertain Jade in the garden that afternoon, she actually forced him back to his room to get a few hours of sleep before they were summoned for dinner. Dave would only admit at times like that he wouldn’t have minded marrying Jade had it not been arranged by his mother.

Sir Vantas’s eyes narrow. 

“I don’t like what you’re implying.” Sir Vantas growls lowly. Dave’s smirk grows.

“Well I don’t like what I see,” Dave responds easily, casually smoothing out a few wrinkles on his shirt. “So maybe if someone decides to correct how they present themselves, no one will have any misconceptions.” Dave flickers his eyes down to the Sir Vantas’s hand. The Knight slowly lowers his raising hand from the sickle at his waist, albeit a little grudgingly. The Knight nods his head stiffly.

“Funny. Those were my thoughts exactly.” Sir Vantas shoots back. By this point, the two are nearly chest to chest with each other, each unwilling to back up or stand down. Dave could see just how much shorter the Knight was compared to himself at this distance. While Dave had to tuck his head in a bit to meet the troll’s glare, Sir Vantas cranes his neck back. Dave will admit he was a little impressed by how well Sir Vantas holds himself, despite the clear size difference in himself and all those around him.

“Then we’re in agreement right?” Dave questions coolly. Sir Vantas snorts back in disgust.

“Fat chance.” He shoots back angrily.

“Excuse me your Majesty, but am I interrupting something?”

Both boys break their stare off and turn. Kanaya stands elegantly next to the library’s entrance. Sir Vantas grudgingly puts distance between the prince and himself, though the anger in his gaze still lingers.

“Nothing at all Ms. Maryam.” Dave answers smoothly, ignoring the way her eyebrow rose doubtfully. “What do I owe this pleasant interruption?” He adds quickly as Kanaya’s gaze flips to Sir Vantas.

“Actually, I was looking for the princess.”She replies slowly, choosing her words carefully. “I thought that if I find Sir Vantas, I could locate her.” Dave can see from the corner of his eyes that Sir Vantas’s face takes on an angry red flush. Kanaya notices this too, but her reaction is that of exasperation. She sighs tiredly, like as if this doesn't surprise her at all.

“She got away from you again, didn't she.” The statement instantly draws a snarl from the flushing knight.

“Don’t say it like it’s a normal occurrence!”

“Is it a normal occurrence?” Dave inquires, his initial interest in Jade increasing with this new information. Sir Vantas shoots him a glare and hisses a vehement no. Kanaya, sensing Sir Vantas’s increasing hostility, sweeps forward to cut off the angry troll with a gentle hand to his shoulder. Sir Vantas stiffs at first before hesitantly relaxing into the touch, his distrusting glare still focusing on Dave though.

“Karkat, I think you should retire to your quarters until dinnertime.” Kanaya’s expression morphs into something of a mother trying to coax a stubborn child to sleep. Sir Vantas’s eyes widen in surprise, clearly not expecting his friend to side against him.

“What?” He inquires, his tone purely flabbergasted by the finer dressed troll. Kanaya gently rubs Sir Vantas’s shoulder, trying to ease the rising tension again.

“You've been far too tense these past few days. I think a day of rest for you and the princess will do everyone a favor.” When Dave really looks at the Knight, he could now see just how tired out the Knight is. 

His scruffy hair looks extra scruffy and unkempt. There’s dark rings under the Knight’s eyes look like he hasn't slept in a long while and despite the energy Sir Vantas has shown him in the last few minutes, an undertone of tiredness was now showing through as Kanaya rubs away the tension from the Knight’s shoulders.

“I can’t just leave the Princess on her own~” Kanaya hushes Sir Vantas’s protest, now slowly steering him in the direction of his sleeping quarters.

“Of course you can.” Kanaya soothes, one of her hands coming up to smooth down a few strands of the Knight’s unruly hair. “She has plenty of company. All, need I remind you, proficient enough protectors to guard her if anything should happen.” Kanaya’s reasoning was now only met with low grumbling, signaling she was winning the argument. “Go get a little sleep Karkat. You have earned it plenty.” 

The way Kanaya says the Knight’s name makes Dave feel like he’s intruding on something much more personal and private. Awkwardly, Dave turns his body away from the scene as Kanaya gives Karkat a gentle pat on the cheek. Assuming the little goodbye was done, Dave turns his head only to lock eyes with the Knight. His gaze wasn’t as menacing as earlier, but the disgust and hate was as clear as it was since day one. As the Knight strides past Dave down the hall he, feels the Knight’s elbow dig roughly into his side as he passes him.

“Watch yourself Your Highness.” The Knight’s tone is mocking. “I can’t be held responsible for what myself or my companions will do should anything happen to the Princess.” Dave doesn't respond, too taken back by the extent of the Knight’s paranoia. Did he really think he was going to slit Princess Jade’s throat or something? He didn't get a chance to respond, the knight already too far down the hall to justify going after him. Turning to Kanaya, Dave rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, already unnerved by the female’s unwavering stare.

“So uh… I take it you wish to continue to find the Princess?” Kanaya contemplates her answer for a moment before shaking her head.

“It’s nothing that can’t be discussed with her during dinner.” Kanaya gestures down the hallway and Dave takes that as his cue to follow her. Gentlemanly as he could manage without looking like he was flirting, Dave offers his arm to the classy troll. She hesitates for a moment before slipping her arm through his and continuing her trek down the hall. Luckily enough for Dave, Kanaya doesn't let the silence hang too long. “I’m actually curious about how you’re getting along with the Princess. That is, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kanaya stops their pace and Dave releases her arm from his. Kanaya’s inquiry would have made Dave wary but the way her face was set in an eerily exact replica of a certain aspiring therapist sister of his, he only finds himself shrugging.

“Well she’s got a great sense of humor and doesn't bite my head off if I start messing around with Mr. Crabby.” Dave pauses a moment to check that he hadn't offended the girl with his insult to the Knight. Kanaya’s lips were pursed together a little in amusement, giving Dave the green flag to continue. “She’s not that bad to look at either, so I guess she’s pretty cool.” Kanaya’s little smile this times grows wider, confusing Dave a tad.

“You didn't start with how she’s looks. That means you’re being sincere or you’re much more sly then your siblings give you credit for.” Dave debates whether or not he should be offended by the statement, but decides to let it slide. He was more curious as to when his siblings had managed to rub elbows with this troll. He knew his schedule was busier, but he also knew that they wouldn't be getting off without anything. As if reading his mind, Kanaya quickly adds. “I've been introduced to your sisters. They wanted a second opinion on some dresses they were thinking of ordering. Lovely choices if I do say so myself.” Dave can see the female troll’s cheeks take on a greenish tinge.

“You sick? Your face is getting kind of green.” The puzzled frown she shoots Dave quickly morphs into an expression of dawning.

“I’m a jade-blood troll.” She responds as if that explained everything. Dave vaguely remembers being taught a bit about trolls and their odd blood colors when he was younger but the information from his childhood never really stuck, leaving him with only the information he can observe from his far and in between visits to the West Royal family of Feferi and her family. Sensing Dave’s obvious ignorance, Kanaya takes mercy on him and continues her explanation. “Trolls have varying blood colors. Twelve colors to be exact. They range from rust being the lowest and fuchsia being the highest.” Dave raises an eyebrow now.

“What’s the difference with blood colors?” Kanaya’s eyes dark a bit at the question and it raises Dave’s curiosity but instead she just shrugs.

“Nothing really except the durability of the skin. Higher bloods are tougher built than those below Jade. My blood color is actually the middle mark between both.”  
Dave was ready to inquire more, but the way Kanaya was shifting her feet from side to side suggested to Dave she didn't want to be rude and abscond. Dave gives her bow and waves her away.

“Thanks for the little biology lesson, but I need to get to my mother before her night briefing of her advisers.” Dave didn't actually have to be there for another hour but it was the only excuse he could come up with in the short amount of time allotted to him. Kanaya looks unsure of whether she should really leave, but when Dave gives her another shooing motion she ducks into a polite bow and quickly backtracks back down the hall. When the designer rounds the corner, Dave is met with a presence quickly making its way towards him.

The speed of the presence suggest that it wasn't planning to stop when it finally reached Dave and on pure instinct, the prince’s hand gropes for the sword hanging from his holster and swings around to jab it at the presence. He only gets a small glimpse of a long dark haired figure clad in a bright eye smarting gold gown ducking under his sword before he his world turns on an angle as his feet get kicked out from under him. Going down hard, Dave lets out a string of curses when his head cracks against the marble floors. His eyesight goes blurry for moment, causing the prince’s panic to rise. Not thinking quite clearly, Dave scrambles to retrieve his fallen sword. He doesn't get far before something comes down on his stomach to pin his body in place. He instantly starts to struggle against the body on top of him. He manages to get his hands free and starts to take swings at the blurry figure.

“Dave! Dave, it’s just me! Jade!” Dave stops his struggling when he finally gets a good look up at his attacker. His vision clears and indeed, his dark haired attacker was the princess. Dave’s eyes widen and he instantly gapes at her, his cool persona be damned.

“Holy shit Jade! What the hell?” His voice is higher pitched than he would have liked but it looked like it had the girl’s attention. “I could have taken your head out with that sword!” Jade has the audacity to giggle at the panic prince’s concern, ticking the prince off just a tad.

“But you didn't, did you?” Dave scowls back up at the unconcerned princess. He frees himself from the girl’s hold and dust himself off, trying to look as dignified as could.

“That’s not the point Princess.” He stresses gruffly, holding out his hand lifting the Princess back to her feet. Her gown is slightly wrinkled from the struggle and her hair is falling out of the barrettes fashioned on both sides of her head, making her look a tad comically. “You don’t sneak up on people like that and assume they know it’s you. You really could have been hurt.”

Jade’s lips turn down for a second, catching the genuine concern in Dave’s voice and finally lowers her eyes guiltily.

“Sorry Dave.” She mumbles, tucking back a few hairs in an attempt to tame the hair a bit. “I just got really excited when I saw you and just sort of acted on it.” She looks sheepish but the smile she sends Dave makes his anger ease and eventually diminishes.

He sighs and ruffles Jade’s hair a little, drawing a surprised giggle from her. “I guess so long as you understand now, it’s fine. Just next time, warn a guy, would ya?” Jade giggles again and nods her head enthusiastically.

“Sure!” She responds happily. “No more surprise Dave tackles without proper permission first!” Dave joins her laughter with his soft chuckle.

“As long as we’re at an agreement, shall I escort the lady back to her room?” Dave offers his arm to Jade much like he did with Kanaya, except this time he added a little wink. Jade rolls her eyes at the gesture, but links her arm with his anyway.

“This is certainly not what I was expecting when I met you.” Jade confesses, her smile taking on that mysterious air like it did the first time they met.  
Dave was about to inquire what she meant by that, but suddenly his side is assaulted by a searing pain. The pain is enough to drop him to his knees. He clutches his side and he feels a wetness there.

‘What the hell..?’ Dave thinks dazedly, his vision blurring at the edges for a moment. Dave hears Jade’s voice in his ear, it sounds like she’s screaming but it sounds so far.

“Dave! Hold on! Let me call for someone! Someone! Help!” Her cries are nearly whispers in his head now as his vision gets even more blurry. He brings his hand up to his face and Dave sees a redness covering his normally pale skin.

‘Why am I bleeding?’ Dave feels his body growing more tired and soon the darkness overtakes his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys! Hopefully I won't take as long as I previously did on updating this. Reviews and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this at Fanfiction.net!
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter


End file.
